


Misadventures and Homecomings

by DelicateRevelations



Series: Misadventures Afloat [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Protective Steve McGarrett, Smart Tony DiNozzo, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRevelations/pseuds/DelicateRevelations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making a new life, in a new place, is a lot easier said than done. Particularly when people from your old one continue to haunt you. For Tony DiNozzo it's something he's done many times before, its never been quite like this though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part 3! Sadly this will be the last part of the series. It’s turned into quite the monster, it started as a one-shot that I never really thought I’d continue and it turned into this! I’m glad though and I’ll be sad to see it finish.
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to Veterans Day and all our service men. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_"This nation will remain the land of the free only so long as it is the home of the brave."_

_-Elmer Davis_

* * *

 

Tony rolled over, waking slowly. It was a rare thing with his lifestyle to be able to take his time waking up.

It was a rarity he cherished between cases. Normally if he wasn’t woken up by his alarm it was because of a nightmare.

Those were the worst days.

But today, today was a good one. He woke up slowly and to the feeling of the sun warming his skin. He stretched, sighing in contentment.

It had been a good couple of days even. He and the 5-O team had all been given a week off after everything to recover.

They’d all spent most of it at Steve’s, relaxing and spending time on the beach.

Rolling over Tony threw his arm out, searching for the warm body that had been there when he’d fallen asleep.

His eyes snapped open when he met empty space.

Tony’s stomach clenched, his mind immediately jumping to the worst case scenario.

Quelling the panic he could feel coming on, he sat up and looked around.

The clothes that had been strewn across the room last night had been picked up and were neatly folded on the dresser, Steve had even made up his side of the bed.

It made Tony smile briefly, he’d quickly learned that being in the Military had instilled a strong sense of neatness and order into Steve.

The lightness didn’t last though as apprehension set in again. Tony wasn’t good with relationships, not serious ones. Not ones where it actually meant something.

Getting up he grabbed his clothes and quickly pulled them on. He was trying not to jump to conclusions, there were plenty of valid reasons for Steve to be gone.

He could have been called in for a case, he could have gotten up and left for his customary run, or he could have just woken before Tony and been too restless to stay in bed.

Tony would take any of them over the first conclusion his mind had jumped to. That Steve regretted last night that it didn’t mean the same thing to him that it had to Tony.

Shaking it off, Tony headed down stairs. The closer to the kitchen he got the more he could smell what could only be breakfast. He could smell the bacon as soon as he hit the first floor.

The clenching in his gut loosened as he began to suspect that he’d over reacted.

He knew he had when he reached the kitchen. Steve was standing over the stove, clearly fresh from a run.

Having heard him come in, Steve looked over his shoulder his eyes lighting up when he saw Tony.

“Morning Sleepy Head.” He greeted, moving over to kiss Tony lightly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, the kind you gave when you knew there would be many more to come.

Tony smiled, resting his hand on Steve’s hip. “Good morning. You didn’t have to make breakfast.”

“I wanted to.” Steve said stubbornly, moving back over to the stove.

Chuckling, Tony moved over to the coffee machine and poured himself a mug. While he sipped it he watched as Steve moved around the kitchen with ease.

The domesticity of it all was easily more intimate for Tony than anything they’d done last night.

Every now and then Steve would look back at him, as if checking to make sure he was still there, and smile.

Tony was relieved to know that he wasn’t the only one still a little unsure about their relationship.

“Is that bacon I smell?” Danny yelled from the front door, as he let himself in. Gracie dashed into the kitchen, grinning widely.

“Uncle Steve!” she cried latching onto his legs.

Steve laughed, reaching down to ruffle her hair. “Hey kiddo, want some breakfast?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

Danny followed her into the kitchen at a much more sedate pace and made an immediate beeline for coffee.

After he got his cup and leaned against the counter next to Tony.

They watched in companionable silence as Steve got a stool for Gracie and began showing her how to scrabble eggs and flip the bacon.

“Todays the day, isn’t it?” Danny asked finally, concern lining his face as he eyed Tony.

Tony closed his eyes briefly. “Yeah. My flights at 3.” He informed him, trying to smile reassuringly.

Now that his leave was over and the case was all wrapped up he had to head back to D.C.

Hopefully it would only be for a few days, he’d already talked to Vance and informed him that he was going to stay in Hawaii.

But Vance had insisted he come back, and explain everything in person. Tony had agreed because he needed to go back and tie up some loose ends anyway. He needed to get some of his things out of storage.

And he owed it to Ducky, Jimmy and Abby to see them in person and tell them of his decision.

“Say the word and you know Steve will go with you.” Danny reminded him, “Hell, all of us would.”

Tony smiled, his chest warming with an emotion he didn’t want to name.

“I know.” He assured Danny, “But I’m a big boy. I’ll be fine.”

Danny nodded and let it go but he didn’t look convinced.

“Foods almost done,” Steve announced, distracting them. “Can you guys go ahead and set the table?”

With only a small amount of grumbling from Danny both of them went to it, making sure to set places for both Chin and Kono.

Sure enough they both appeared within minutes of the food being on the table. Kono came in from the back clearly having come from surfing, while Chin came from the direction of the guest room looking fresh from the shower.

Breakfast was relaxing and filled with laughter courtesy of the Danno and Gracie show.

Afterwards Tony and Steve cleaned up, settling into an increasingly familiar routine of washing and drying dishes.

When they were done Steve wiped his hands on a towel, giving Tony a sideways look.

“I’m going to jump in a shower,” he told him heading towards the doorway.

He looked back at Tony, his smile wolfish. “Join me?”

Tony laughed, “Do you even need to ask?”

Yes, it was a good day.

* * *

 

_"Valor is stability, not of legs and arms, but of courage and the soul."_

_-Michel de Montaigne_

* * *

 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, “I’m sure. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Danny and Steve exchanged glances, and Tony knew that neither of them thought this was a good idea. At least, not the part about him going alone.

“He’ll be fine.” Chin broke in, smiling reassuringly, “And he’ll call us if he’s not.” He finished, giving Tony a pointed look.

Tony knew if he didn’t, Chin would make him regret it. For all the Chin was the calmest person he’d ever met, he was also very protective of the people he cared about.

And when it came to them? He was someone you didn’t want to piss off.

“I will.” Tony agreed, knowing that it was the only answer that they’d accept.

Danny relaxed at his promise, but Steve still looked on edge.

Moving closer, Tony settled his hand on the back of Steve’s neck and reeled him in for a brief but fierce hug.

“I’ve got to go,” he reminded them. They’d already called for his flight to board once. If he didn’t hurry he’d miss his flight.

Chin and Danny both stepped forward and gave him hugs of their own. Tony smiled, “I’ll be back.” He swore, taking one last look at them.

Then he turned and strode off, not looking back. If he looked back he wouldn’t board his flight.

* * *

 

  
_"Better than honor and glory, and History's iron pen,_ _Was the thought of duty done and the love of his fellow-men."_   


  
_\- Richard Watson Gilder_   


* * *

 

Almost 10 hours later, Tony stood outside the NCIS building. Because of the time difference it felt like it was about 2am to Tony while in reality it was 7 am in D.C.

It was disconcerting.

Looking up at the intimidating brick building, he couldn’t help but wonder if he should have come back. He could have made a clean break, and never have returned.

But he knew better. He’d never fully be able to put it behind him if he didn’t come back. He needed to walk his old stomping grounds again, see his old team, and say good bye to the friends he still had here.

Hopefully he could do this without a direct, and likely explosive, confrontation with Gibbs.

His time away had given Tony a lot of time to think, and while a small part of him would always feel guilty about Jenny’s death, he had learned to accept that ultimately it wasn’t his fault.

It was how Jenny had wanted to go out. And in a way he understood. In her situation he too might have picked dying fighting over dying from a sickness.

This new knowledge meant that he wouldn’t take it lying down if Gibbs was still blaming him for her death.

But there was no point in worrying about it, he’d cross that bridge if it came to it.

Taking a deep breath, Tony made his way in.

“Tony?” one of the security guards asked, surprised. Clearly he hadn’t thought Tony would be back. Tony couldn’t blame him.

Tony waved, “Hey Bill. How have you been?”

Bill smiled, “I’m good. Penny and I got married while you were gone,” he said as he checked Tony in and handed him a visitor’s pass.

For a moment Tony stared at the pass before accepting it. Even if he was still technically an NCIS agent, he wouldn’t be much longer.

“Congratulations.” Tony told him, as he moved off. Bill just smiled and waved him through the check point.

“Glad you’re back, Tony. It’s too quiet without you.”

Tony grimaced, and didn’t answer as he stepped into the elevator.

Once the doors closed he sagged. He reached out and hit the emergency stop button. Rubbing his face with his hands, he shakily reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and texted Steve.

Tony: Hey.

Steve: Hey. You okay?

Tony: Sorry. Didn’t wake you, did i?

Steve: No. Couldn’t sleep.

Steve: You okay?

He asked again, and Tony stared at his phone. He wasn’t sure if he’d have been able to explain it if Steve was standing right in front of him, let alone through text.

Tony: Yeah, just forgot how hard it is to come back.

Steve: Do you want me to come out there?

For a moment Tony considered it. The thought of having Steve by his side did make things seem easier. But he had too much pride to admit that.

This was his old team, his people. He could face them.

Tony: No, I’m okay. Got to go, I can only hold the elevator so long.

Steve: Let me know if you need anything.

Tony smiled and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He already felt a bit better.

He flipped the switch back on. Watching as the lights lit up as he climbed higher. The elevator skipped over the level where his desk had been, going to the level that contained MTAC and the Director’s office.

He was early but with the whole team, minus him, being back after the mole hunt he didn’t want to risk running into them yet.

Gibbs at the very least was probably already here, prowling around.

But Tony was determined to see the Director before anyone else and straighten everything out.

With that thought in mind, he stepped off the elevator and made a bee line for the Directors office.

Once inside, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Agent DiNozzo. Welcome back.” Cynthia greeted from her desk, smiling at Tony.

Tony merely smiled back and asked, “Is the Director in?”

“Let me check and see if he’s busy,” She told him, picking up the phone and gesturing for him to take a seat.

Not even two seconds after Tony had done so the door leading to Vance’s office opened as said man stepped out.

“Agent DiNozzo,” He greeted. Smiling so widely at him that for a moment Tony was thrown.

He regained his equilibrium quickly though, and shook the Director’s hand.

“Director.” He replied, managing not to flinch in surprise when Vance clapped him on the shoulder and led him into the office.

Vance pushed him lightly towards a seat before moving to take his own.

For a moment they both stared at each other, both remembering the last time they’d sat opposite each other in this office.

“So the prodigal son returns” Vance observed, breaking the silence.

Tony smiled, “I’d say it’s good to be back, but…”

“But you’re not back to stay.” Vance finished for him.

Tony nodded. “I was offered a spot on the 5-O task force. I accepted.”

For a moment Vance said nothing, just studied Tony with that unnerving gaze of his, the one that made Tony feel like he was taking him apart piece by piece.

“You made a home there.” Vance said finally, and it wasn’t a question.

Tony answered anyway. “Yes, I did. I didn’t plan to… but it happened.”

Vance nodded, and Tony knew he was scheming behind his neutral mask.

He couldn’t help but fidget nervously.

Luckily Vance didn’t seem to notice.

“I may have a proposition for you them” Vance declared.

Tony started, having zoned out for a second. “What?”

“A compromise, if you will, that’ll make us both happy.” Vance explained, “I talked to the commander of the Naval Base out in Hawaii. The Five-O team has handled several cases that really should have been NCIS cases over the last year.”

“So? The NCIS office in Hawaii barely exists. They only handle things that occur on base and even then they contract out to HPD or Five-O frequently.” Tony responded, confused as to where Vance was going for this.

Vance just nodded, “Exactly. I want to assign you as the NCIS liaison to the Five-O team. You’ll work with them full time, but in any case involving the Navy you can coordinate with the Hawaiian NCIS and take point.”

Stunned, all Tony could do was stare. He’d assumed that to be on the Five-O team he’d have to resign from NCIS.

Maybe he didn’t have to.

“I already talked to the new Governor, and he agreed.” Vance continued, “Said something about needing someone to babysit McGarrett anyways. Make sure he doesn’t go too far outside the law.”

“That… That sounds perfect.” Tony told him, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. He’d always thought that things were too good to be true, usually were.

Vance smiled. “I promised you that you could pick your next assignment Tony,” he reminded him gently, “If you want Hawaii, you’ll get Hawaii.”

Even now Tony couldn’t quite believe it. He remember the Director promising that, but he’d never really expected him to follow through, unable to quite forget the original dislike the Director had for him.

Perhaps Vance wasn’t the only one who had been operating under false first impressions.

Tony smiled at Vance, grateful.

“I’ll take it.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

_"As we express our gratitude, we must never forget that the highest appreciation is not to utter words, but to live by them."_

  
_\- John F. Kennedy_   


* * *

 

Looking down at the mezzanine where his old desk was, Tony remembered.

He remembered sitting there and bantering with Kate, flirting with her until she blushed and snapped at him in embarrassment. He remembered hazing Tim until he grew a back bone.

Remembered when he first met Ziva and realized she was a woman he could respect and even fear a little bit. Someone for him to tease and teach to be an investigator. He remembered when he first nicknamed Jimmy the ‘Autopsy gremlin’ and how the younger man hadn’t liked him much at first.

But like most people, he’d warmed up to Tony.

He even remembered the first day he’d come here with Gibbs. Back when it had just been the two of them. Remembered how Abby hadn’t liked him at first, but had eventually made him her honorary older brother.

So much of his life had happened here. He wouldn’t be the man he was without NCIS and his old team.

But it was time to move on, to leave the nest as it were.

As he watched from the balcony, Ziva and McGee got off the elevator, laughing as they headed to their desks.

From what the director told him the mole hunt had ended a few days ago and Gibbs had wasted no time in getting Tim and Ziva back.

Tony hadn’t had the heart to ask if Gibbs had wanted him back too. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the honest answer.

He knew he’d be noticed sooner rather than later if he remained where he was, Ziva at least would spot him as her desk was angled towards him.

Deciding to get it over with, he jogged down the stairs.

He paused before turning the corner towards them, taking a moment to mentally prepare.

“When do you think Tony will be back?” He heard McGee ask Ziva.

Ziva hummed, “Soon I would think. If we were truly split up for the mole hunt, it stands to reason he’d back now that it’s over.”

Tony steeled his nerves, and strode out around the corner.

“Right as always, Ziva.”

Simultaneously their heads swiveled to him.

McGee grinned, “Tony!” he exclaimed, striding over to shake Tony’s hand. Ziva too smiled.

“Welcome back Tony.” She said, scanning him. Tony knew she was looking for signs of injury or signs of him going crazy aboard a ship.

She nodded when she found nothing worrying.

The trio stared at each other awkwardly, after so long apart none of them knew what to say.

Tony opened his mouth, to say what he didn’t know, but was interrupted.

“DiNozzo?” A gruff voice asked, sounding surprised.

Closing his eyes, Tony turned to face someone who used to be one of the most important people in his life.

Meeting his new team, and Tony relished it whenever he could call them that now if only mentally, had changed that.

Gibbs would always be important as would Ziva, McGee and the rest of NCIS, but they no longer held the spots reserved for the people closest to him.

The people he trusted with everything, with his life, his career, and his friendship.

“Miss me, Gibbs?” He asked glibly, unable to bring himself to call him ‘boss’.

Gibbs blinked, and at any other time Tony would have crowed at having surprised the unflappable Gibbs.

Now it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“What are you doing here?” Gibbs asked finally, his gaze wasn’t welcoming but it wasn’t hostile either.

Tony would take what he could get.

“The director and I had a long chat about my future.” Tony explained, idly wondering how to explain his new posting.

The director had given him permission to tell them that he’d been undercover, now that the case was over it didn’t matter, but told him it was up to him.

Tony had planned to explain everything. But what Gibbs almost madee him reconsider.

Gibbs frowned, “Did you resign? Or agree to go back to being Agent Afloat?” He asked bluntly.

Both Ziva and McGee exchanged looks.

In that moment Tony realized that Gibbs hadn’t tried to get him back. Or if he had, hadn’t tried hard enough that he’d expected it to actually happen.

He honestly thought Tony had to either resign or accept being agent afloat for another three years.

“Tony,” McGee murmured, and Tony wondered how much of his thoughts were on display for McGee to have noticed.

Swallowing harshly, Tony squared his shoulders.

He needed a moment, something to ground him before he lost control of his emotions.

Striding away from them, he ignored McGee’s protests and Ziva's concerned look as he stood in front of one of the floor length windows lining the walls by their section of cubicles.

With no hesitation he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial one.

“Hello?”

Tony shoulders sagged at the sound of Steve’s voice.

“Hey.” He replied, figuring he didn’t need to tell Steve who he was.

He could practically hear Steve smile through the phone. “Did you change your mind? About me coming out there?”

Tony laughed, knowing it came out sharp and bitter. He continued to ignore his old team as they hovered at the edge of his vision. “Yeah”.

“Good.” Tony looked up, because he’d not only heard that from the phone but from behind him as well.

Turning around sharply, Tony was surprised to see none other than Commander Steve McGarrett stepping off the elevator.

Instantly the knot in Tony’s chest loosened.

“Surprise.” Steve greeted, closing his phone and ignoring their spectators for a moment.

Tony smiled, “How’d you know?”

Rolling his eyes Steve stepped closer, stopping just with in arms reach. “You hate texting.” He replied, as if that explained everything.

And in a way, it did.

The fact that Tony had been desperate enough to text Steve, must have been what Steve perceived as a cry for help.

Steve didn't mention that he'd already been in flight to D.C. when Tony had texted him. He'd never have gotten here so quickly otherwise.

Tony couldn’t bring himself to be angry about the assumption, too relieved to see Steve.

“Who is this?” Ziva demanded, forcing both Tony and Steve to turn back.

Steve smiled politely, but Tony could see the steel behind his eyes.

“You must be Agent David,” he greeted, “And you’re McGee,” he continued pointing at Tim, “And you. Well there’s no question as to who you are, is there Gibbs?”

Gibbs frowned, “Its Special Agent Gibbs.”

Steve just continued to smile.

Realizing Steve wasn't going to volunteer the information, Tony introduced him, “This is Commander Steve McGarrett. He runs the Five-O task force out of Hawaii. I’ve been working with his team for the last month or so.”

They all sported confused looks after that statement.

“But… I thought you were an Agent Afloat?” Tim asked, “Was your ship docked in Hawaii all that time?”

Steve smirked at the idea. “He was never an Agent afloat.”

They stared.

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I hadn’t gotten that far yet.” He complained.

Unperturbed, Steve shrugged.

“What does he mean, DiNozzo?” Gibbs snapped, looking like he wished he was close enough to slap the back of his head.

Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

Recognizing the look, Tony laid a quelling hand on his shoulder. Steve glanced at him, and relaxed a bit.

Tony turned back to Gibbs, “Being assigned as Agent Afloat was a cover. Director Vance sent me undercover in Hawaii. It turned into a joint case with Steve’s team.” He explained, condensing the sordid tale into what he felt was the important bits.

“Who were you investigating?” Ziva asked, her eyes calculating.

“The Governor of Hawaii.” Tony replied neutrally, “Or the previous Governor I should say.”

Steve cut in, “Thanks to Tony we figured out what was going on. The Governor was killed, but we still managed to reveal her underhandedness and prove that she was working with the yakuza.”

“That was more you than me.” Tony protested.

Steve shot him a look, “You’re one of us now, have been for a while. You’re included in any recognition we get from the Governor.”

Falling silent, Tony conceded the point.

Tim frowned, analazying the situation and taking apart the conversation like Tony had taught him to.

“One of them? Tony are you leaving?” He asked. The realization that Tony could be leaving them, made him feel shaky. He couldn’t imagine NCIS without Tony.

Tony had been there from the beginning, and had been the one to be there the longest for Tim.

Ziva had only come after Kate, so it was easy to imagine NCIS without her. Even Gibbs had left them with the reality of NCIS without him.

But NCIS without Tony? Better yet, the MCRT team without Tony?

Tim couldn’t imagine it.

“Yeah.” Tony said quietly, “There’s not a place for me here anymore McGeek.”

“That is not true.” Ziva protested, but fell silent when Tony glanced at her.

Gibbs said nothing, even when Ziva and Tim looked at him beseechingly.

“I moved on,” Tony explained, a sympathetic smile on his face. “I found a place I fit, and people that need me.”

Steve didn’t say anything, just quietly stood at Tony’s side. But it was clear to everyone that he was one of those aforementioned people.

The tension in the room sky rocketed, but for once Tony was immune. Having Steve there, a reminder that there was life past this, made all the difference.

“What do you mean?” Tim asked.

Tony sighed, “We’ve all been separated for close to a year Tim. Can you tell me you didn’t set down roots where you were? Didn’t get used to it?”

“I… I guess I did. But I still wanted to come back here more.” Tim protested.

“I don’t.” Tony answered with a shrug, “I did more than get used to my new life, I _enjoyed_ it. And it is my life now.”

Tim frowned, seeming to consider it. “Okay.” He said finally but Tony was under no allusions that this would be the last time they would talk about it before his trip was over.

Sensing that Tony couldn’t take too much more of this, Steve glanced at his watch. “Have you eaten anything since your flight landed Tony?”

Steve would bet money that Tony had come straight here after landing, not taking time to stop and get food or rest.

He was proven right when Tony smiled sheepishly, “No, I haven’t.”

“Let’s go get something then, I’m starving. And you can call Danny at the same time,” Steve replied.

Tony winced, “He freaking out?”

“You know how he is,” Steve pointed out, “If I hadn’t left him in charge he’d be here too. Call him before he drives Chin nuts.”

Chuckling, Tong agreed.

He turned back to the team, “I’m sure you have work to do. I’m here for the next couple days, we’ll talk more later.” He told them, carefully avoiding meeting Gibbs’ eyes.

McGee nodded easily enough, Ziva hesitated before agreeing while Gibbs just turned on his heel and headed to his desk.

Tony swallowed, and the only thing that kept him from chasing after Gibbs and begging forgiveness for whatever he’d done was Steve’s steady presence by his side.

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder, and squeeze gently. “Let’s get some food,” Steve suggested, “We’ll come back after.”

Tony nodded, knowing he could use the breather.

With a last smile to Tim and Ziva he followed Steve to the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Tony slumped, leaning against Steve.

Steve didn’t stay anything, just held him up.

_Maybe,_ Tony thought, _he could do this. If Steve was there, if he knew that the team was waiting for him in Hawaii._

* * *

 

_"Courage is almost a contradiction in terms. It means a strong desire to live taking the form of readiness to die."_

_-G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a new life, in a new place, is a lot easier said than done. Particularly when people from your old one continue to haunt you. For Tony DiNozzo it's something he's done many times before, its never been quite like this though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't quite up to snuff, I've been fighting a bad cold all week. I think all I did was sleep and drag myself to classes… Anyways here’s chapter 2!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

_"It is not the violence that sets men apart, it is the distance that he is prepared to go."_

_-Forrest Bondurant, Lawless (2012)_

* * *

 

Steve walked up to the counter, eyes scanning the small sandwich shop as he ordered the sandwiches Tony had recommended.

Even as he catalogued the exits and threats in the room, he was hyper aware of Tony behind him. Tony who was currently on the phone with Danny as he staked out a table.

Steve was thankful he wasn’t the one who ended up calling Danny. His partner was in prime form lately, still on edge after everything with Governor Jameson.

If he didn’t let up soon he’d drive the whole team crazy with his worrying.

By the time he got their food and drinks Tony was hanging up the phone.

Tony glanced up and smiled at him, “Thanks.”

Nodding, Steve set the stuff down on the table and took the seat across from Tony. He was looking forward to some real food after the small snacks and peanuts he’d had on the plane.

They ate in companionable silence, smiling at each other when they caught the others eye.

Steve watched with no little relief as the longer they sat there the more tension seemed to leech out of Tony.

By the time they’d both finished their sandwiches Tony was sprawled in his chair, utterly relaxed.

“I needed that.” He commented, eyes sparkling with humor.

Steve grinned, “I have good ideas every now and then.” He teased.

Tony chuckled, “Danny would strongly disagree with that.”

“He doesn’t count,” Steve protested. “He’s biased in your favor. He calls you the ‘smart one’ and gets mad when anyone suggests I’m not crazy.”

“Exactly.” Tony replied, smiling smugly.

Knowing they wouldn’t get anywhere with this conversation (not when Tony was in a mood to deflect) Steve changed the subject.

“So what now?” He asked, pinning Tony with one of his more determined stares.

Tony sighed.

“Can’t we just stay here?” He asked despondently. Tony was dreading the confrontation both men knew were coming.

 

* * *

_  
"What you thought was in your remarks. Do your past failures bother you? Was your life a struggle? Was your behavior erratic? What are you running from?"_

_-Lancaster Dodd, The Master (2012)_

* * *

 

Tony was jerked awake by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

He tried to sit up, still mostly half asleep. His movement was prematurely halted by the arm slung across his waist.

Tony's eyes followed the arm to the body, and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Steve sleeping beside him.

Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last long as the phone continued to ring. Tony rolled over, pushing off Steve’s grabbing arm and reached for the phone.

He grimaced when he saw the Caller I.D.

It was Abby.

Undoubtedly she had been told he was back. The original plan had been to go see her right after lunch so he could avoid her wrath for not seeing her first thing.

They’d gotten sidetracked though. All they’d meant to do was go to Tony’s hotel room and drop off Steve’s stuff. But their jetlag must have caught up with them as the last thing Tony remembered was laying on the bed, intending just to rest his eyes.

In retrospect that was a bad idea.

Tony warily touched the answer button, “DiNozzo.” He answered, not bothering to be quiet. If he had to wake up so did Steve.

“Anthony DiNozzo!” Abby scolded, “Why didn’t you come see me?”

“Sorry Abs, I meant to. I fell asleep though, jetlags a bitch.” Tony explained.

Abby sighed, “Where are you?”

Being smart enough to know not answering wasn’t an option Tony quickly gave her the address to the hotel and their room number.

“I’ll be there soon.” Abby promised, “You have some explaining to do Lucy!”

Tony grinned at the reference, “Want to bring dinner too?” he asked glancing at his watch, it had been a good six hours since lunch. No wonder Abby had gotten worried and called.

“Fine. But only because I haven’t eaten dinner yet either.” Abby told him, and Tony could picture her pout.

The part of Tony that had been missing Abby, that would always miss Abby, relaxed at the thought of seeing her again. Even if she’d likely be mad at him.

Steve grunted behind him as he said his goodbyes and got off the phone, “What’s going on?”

“Who’s the sleepy head now?” Tony teased, turning to face him. Steve blinked at him sleepily making Tony laugh.

Steve grumbled and rolled away from him, pulling a pillow over his head.

“I thought you were a morning person?” Tony asked somewhat incredulously. Mostly though he was amused.

This side of Steve was strangely endearing.

“It’s not morning.” Was Steve’s only reply.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Abby’s on her way over with dinner, I’ll make some coffee.” He told him, reaching over and pulling the pillow out of Steve’s grasp.

“You’re going to want to be fully awake when you meet her.” he advised.

Recognizing the wisdom of that statement Steve rolled back over to look at Tony. “Fine. I’m up.”

Tony chuckled and reached over to brush his knuckles across Steve’s cheek, “Go shower or something. You still look half asleep.”

He watched with fond and admiring eyes as Steve did as he suggested, stripping down as he headed to the shower. Clearly not shy at all.

While the sight of his clothes tossed haphazardly around the room was amusing to Tony it would likely only inspire more questions from Abby. So he quickly picked up the clothes and tossed them in Steve’s pack.

Then he moved to make the previously promised coffee.

About thirty minutes later the room was straightened up, the bed made, and Tony and Steve were sitting at the one table sipping coffee and talking quietly.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. “Tooonnnyy!” Abby called impatiently.

Tony grinned, jumping up to open the door.

He had scant seconds to prepare as Abby barreled through the now open door and into his arms, the bags full of takeout hitting his back uncomfortably.

Tony didn’t mind though, squeezing Abby back tightly. He had missed her.

“Tony Tony Tony Tony.” Abby chanted, too happy to see him to remember to be mad yet.

Steve watched the scene with a faint smile, Abby was everything he pictured and more. Even he hadn’t been able to imagine her sense of style.

When they separated, Abby looked at Steve curiously, “Who’s this?”

“This is Steve, he’s my…” Here Tony floundered, not sure what to label him. Boyfriend seemed so high school, and lover was just… no.

Luckily, Steve saved him, “We’re good friends. It’s nice to meet you Abby. He’s told me a lot about you.”

Abby shook his hand when it was offered, though her expression was dubious.

Then she turned to grin at Tony, “You sure know how to pick’em Tony! He’s hot!” She declared, ignoring the fact that Steve was standing right there.

Tony laughed weakly, “How’d you know?”

Abby rolled her eyes, “Even if I didn’t know you well enough to tell, the fact that you’re obviously sharing a hotel room with just one bed would have tipped me off.”

“Ah.” Tony said, glancing away sheepishly.

“But we’ll get back to that later.” Abby said as she set the bags of food on the table before turning back to Tony with her hands on her hips, “I understand that you couldn’t tell me you were undercover. But what’s this about you not coming back to the team?”

Tony winced, “Can’t we eat first?”

“No.”

He glanced at Steve for help, but he just held up his hands clearly stating that this was Tony’s fight.

To prove his point he moved to the table and began unpacking what appeared to be Chinese food.

Steve had no problem stepping in and backing up Tony if any of his old team crossed the line while talking to him, in fact with some of them he’d relish the opportunity, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t need to with Abby.

It turned out he was right as after only a little cajoling Tony convinced Abby to sit and let them talk about it while they ate.

Their confrontation went much better than the one Steve had walked in on earlier. Abby listened patiently, only asking the occasional question as Tony explained everything that had happened while he was in Hawaii.

How he’d made a home in his restaurant, made a new family in the team, and most importantly relearned how to trust himself and others in the field.

“Abby, I can’t remember the last time I trusted Ziva, McGee or Gibbs to have my back in the field. Not since he left for Mexico at least,” Tony finished, his eyes downcast.

Abby sighed, “Oh, Tony…” she said sadly.

“It’s why I need to move on, start over with a new team before I blow the one here up. I can’t trust them, and they don’t trust me. It’s a recipe for disaster.” Tony explained.

Abby nodded, conceding the point reluctantly.

She wasn’t, however, ready to give up completely yet, “Can’t you get a new team here though? Or at least somewhere closer than _Hawaii_?”

Tony glanced meaningfully at Steve, and Abby caught on quickly.

For a moment she had to battle with herself. Part of her was upset that Tony would leave them, her, behind for a man. A bigger part of her, however, was happy for her friend.

Foruntately the latter part won out.

“Ah.” She breathed, “Okay. I guess I can’t change your mind?”

Tony shook his head, and reached over to grip her hand. “I’m sorry Abby. But look at it this way, you can use all your saved up vacation time and come visit me whenever you want. It’s Hawaii Abs, you’d love it!”

Smiling, Abby squeezed his hand. “It’s a deal mister. You better take time off and show me around, I want the full tour.”

Tony nodded, “Anything you want. I’ll even get Steve to help, he knows all the secret places that aren’t on any tourist guides.”

Abby looked at Steve hopefully, shooting him puppy dog eyes when he looked ready to protest.

He gave in quickly, “Okay.”

She could give Grace a run for her money when it came to that look.

Abby cheered.

The rest of the night was spent much more cheerfully. Abby relished in telling embarrassing stories about Tony until even he, the master of hiding such things, turned red in the face.

* * *

_"I have to believe in a world outside my own mind. I have to believe that my actions still have meaning, even if I can't remember them. I have to believe that when my eyes are closed, the world's still here._

_Do I believe the world's still here? Is it still out there?...Yeah. We all need mirrors to remind ourselves who we are. I'm no different."_

_-Leonard Shelby, Memento (2000)_

* * *

 

Steve was in a much better mood the next morning, having gotten up early and dragged Tony out for his routine morning run.

The three of them now stood in front of the NCIS building as Abby had ended up crashing on their couch the night before. He imagined they all looked a little rumpled.

It couldn’t be helped when staying in a hotel room with only one bathroom and limited toiletries.

“Have fun stormin’ da castle.” Abby quipped.

Tony grinned, “Think it’ll work?” he asked, happy to play along.

“It would take a miracle.” She finished.

Steve frowned confused. “Was that from a movie or something?”

It was usually a safe bet with Tony that if he didn’t understand a reference made that it had something to do with a movie.

Abby gasped dramatically.

“Please tell me you’ve seen The Princess Bride?” Tony asked, looking wary.

Steve shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

The other two exchanged meaningful looks, “We’ll fix that later.” Abby declared.

Tony nodded eagerly.

All three grinned.

The moment of levity didn’t last long though. Tony looked apprehensively at the building, “Think if I go straight to the morgue I can avoid Gibbs for a bit longer?”

Abby bit her lip, “He doesn’t have a case right now that involves Ducky, so probably.”

Both knew that they could never be sure with Gibbs.

Impulsively Abby threw her arms around both Tony and Steve, “If you live through today, let’s have dinner again. In a restaurant this time.” She told them, flouncing off before either could say no.

Tony chuckled, “So that was Abby.”

“I like her.” Steve told him honestly, moving to stand close enough to Tony that their shoulders brushed.

“I knew you would.”

* * *

_"What do you think you are, for Chrissake, crazy or somethin'? Well you're not! You're not!_

_You're no crazier than the average asshole out walkin' around on the streets and that's it."_

_-McMurphy, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975)_

* * *

 

Ducky whistled merrily as he puttered around his morgue. He didn’t have any active cases right now so he was doing inventory while Mr.Palmer was writing up reports at their lone desk.

He was distracted though, and lost count of the surgical tools he’d been looking over, when the door opened and he heard Jimmy jump up from his seat.

“Tony!” The young man exclaimed.

Ducky smiled, turning around at a much more sedate pace to see none other than Anthony DiNozzo standing uncertainly in the door way.

“Come in, Anthony, come in.” He entreated as he walked over to hug him.

Tony smiled in relief and did as he asked, gladly hugging the man he liked to think of as his grandfather.

“How’ve you been Ducky? Gibbs drive you to retirement yet?” Tony joked as he moved to shake hands with Palmer next.

Ducky chuckled, “Not quite yet, my dear boy.”

Tony stepped back with a grin, “Oh and this is Steve, a friend I made over in Hawaii.” He introduced, figuring that by now they’d both heard about where he’d really been.

“It’s true then?” Jimmy asked, “You weren’t really agent afloat?”

Tony shook his head, “Nope.”

“Good.” Jimmy declared, “You never deserved that anyway.”

Steve grinned, he thought he might like Jimmy just as much as Abby if this kept up.

“It’s good to meet you two, Tony speaks highly of you.” He told them as he shook their hands.

Ducky smiled at the praise while Jimmy blushed.

“Come, I’ll make some tea and we can talk.” Ducky offered, ushering them further in.

Tony didn't hesitate as he hopped up on one of the autopsy tables, patting the spot beside him with a meaningful look. Steve raised an eyebrow, but with a shrug followed suit.

Thus commenced the obligatory small talk as Ducky fixed the tea. By the time they’d gotten around to drinking the tea Steve was pretty sure that both men were fully aware of why they were here.

Including that Tony didn’t intend to stay.

“Spit it out Anthony,” Ducky finally said when it became apparent that Tony was going to avoid talking about it for as long as possible.

Tony winced. “Why aren’t you mad at me? You were so angry when Gibbs retired, and here I am leaving too and you made me tea.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Ducky asked, surprised, “Oh dear. It’s not the same thing at all. Jethro left suddenly, leaving us all in a lurch and without saying good-bye.”

Ducky pinned Tony with a knowing look, “Are you doing any of those things?”

“Well no…” Tony answered.

“There you go.” Ducky told him. “Of course I’m not mad at you dear boy. You deserve the promotion and to be happy. If Hawaii is it then I’m certainly not going to begrudge you it.”

“Ditto.” Palmer broke in, grinning slightly awkwardly at Tony as he adjusted his glasses.

Tony swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

“Thank you.” He choked out, closing his eyes briefly to reign in his emotions.

Steve who had previously kept quiet, smiled at both men. “You’re both good friends.” He observed.

The pair looked slightly embarrassed at Steve’s honest pronouncement.

It made Tony open his eyes though, and laugh at the look on Ducky’s and Jimmy’s faces.

Steve considered it a win.

* * *

_"What we've got here is failure to communicate."_

_-Captain Road Prison 36, Cool Hand Luke (1967)_

* * *

 

“Where is he?” Ziva demanded angrily as she paced up and down the bull pen. “He never came back yesterday, he should be back by now.”

Gibbs glanced up from his computer, “Worried Ziver?”

She paused in her pacing, “No.” she said, but it didn’t stop her from resuming in her efforts to wear a hole in the floor.

McGee leaned back in his chair, unable to concentrate on the cold case he was supposed to be going over.

“Abby said he was jetlagged and fell asleep. It’s why he didn’t come back yesterday. He’s probably still sleeping it off.” He told her reassuringly.

It seemed to help as Ziva settled enough to return to her desk.

Sighing, Gibbs stared at his phone. He looked right through it, his mind on different things.

_‘Boss?’_

_‘I got your six!’_

_‘Wherever you want me, boss.’_

His memory was still a little jumbled when it came to certain things, and Tony was one of them. He used to be able to see past his senior field agent's many masks.

Used to be able to see when he was joking to relieve tension or to distract Gibbs from yelling at the others.

But somewhere along the road he’d started believing the role and forgotten the man underneath.

Even now, having seen the newest version of Tony (this one was much more genuinely self-confident, at least when McGarrett was around) he couldn’t quite separate what was real and what wasn’t.

It was disconcerting and reminded him of his weaknesses. Because not having his complete memories? Not being able to read his subordinate? That was a weakness.

That was the main reason he’d wanted DiNozzo gone, not because some part of him blamed him for Jenny. But because Tony was a constant reminder of where he’d failed.

“Boss?”

Gibbs looked up, working not to show his surprise on his face.

McGee was standing in front of him, “Did you want some coffee? I’m making a run, I can’t concentrate.”

Still off kilter Gibbs just nodded.

“Grab one for me too, McGeek?” a familiar voice asked from behind him.

The MCRT team all turned to see that not only was Tony back, but so was McGarrett.

From the determined look on Tony’s face, Gibbs knew they were all done avoiding this conversation.

“Hold off on that coffee McGee. It can wait till after we talk.” Gibbs ordered, daring anyone to argue.

No one did.

_"_

* * *

_You see, in this world there's two kinds of people, my friend; those with loaded guns and those who dig. You dig."_

_-Blondie, The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the second chapter! Sorry for leaving with a bit of cliff hanger... it was a good place to stop it though.
> 
> Also some reviewers have mentioned that they're surprised that Ziva seems to want Tony to stay. I figure that since this set before the whole mess with Michael and Ziva getting mad at Tony, that she has a greater liking for him. Enough to want him to stay. As for Tim, i always felt that outside of pranks and bickering that he did like Tony. 
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a new life, in a new place, is a lot easier said than done. Particularly when people from your old one continue to haunt you. For Tony DiNozzo it's something he's done many times before, its never been quite like this though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write, probably because I’m really sad to see this series end. Sorry that it’s a bit late, and hopefully it wraps things up well.
> 
> It’s shorter than I wanted, but the ending was really fighting me. 
> 
> Enjoy! And Happy Thanksgiving!

 

 

  
__

* * *

__“The roots of all goodness lie in the soil of appreciation for goodness.”_ _

  
__— Dalai Lama_ _

* * *

“Your office?” Tony asked, determined to get Gibbs on his own this time. He doubted the older man would reveal anything in front of Ziva or Tim.

The old marine would see it as a weakness, a chink in his armor that his subordinates couldn’t be allowed to see.

It was a mindset Tony was intimately familiar with, even if it would only complicate matters here.

If Gibbs was surprised that Tony wanted to talk in what was Gibbs’ high ground, his advantage, he didn’t show it.

He just nodded and got up from behind his desk to lead the way to the elevator.

Tony smiled reassuringly at Tim who looked worried before falling in step behind Gibbs.

The sight of the back of Gibbs, striding off, confident that DiNozzo would follow was giving him some serious Déjà vu.

Gibbs did, however, look startled when Steve followed them onto the elevator.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and silently dared Gibbs to object.

He didn’t.

Tony reached out and hit the emergency stop button, locking eyes with Gibbs as the main lights went out and the emergency ones flickered on.

“I think it’s time we cleared the air, don’t you?” He asked, surprised his voice came out even.

Steve shifted behind him so that he was leaning against the wall, signaling that for now he wasn’t taking part in the conversation.

With a cock of his head, Gibbs considered what to say and how to start explaining. He wasn’t good at these kind of things.

It wasn’t an exaggeration to say he didn’t do emotions.

He didn’t explain himself, never had. But he thought that this time, DiNozzo deserved an explanation.

Tony got impatient with waiting though, and spoke again before Gibbs could, “Why? Why do you want me gone so badly Gibbs? And why couldn’t you just say it to my face?” he demanded.

Silence followed his series of questions and Steve tensed up preparing to jump in if needed.

He’d come in here intending to just be moral support, to show Tony he wasn’t alone even across the country from the team.

But he’d jump in if Gibbs crossed the line in any way.

Gibbs sighed, “It’s not that I don’t want you here, DiNozzo. But I can’t do my job with you here.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked weakly, and god help him if Gibbs was implying that he hadn’t been a good senior field agent…

Steve moved off of the wall, coming to stand closer to Tony. Who smiled at him gratefully.

Gibbs scowled, his default expression when dealing with emotions.

“I can’t read you anymore!” He snapped finally. “How can I lead you and the others, when I can’t tell when you’re acting and when you’re being serious?”

Tony felt like he’d been slapped.

From the very beginning of their illustrious partnership Gibbs had seen past his many masks.

He’d been the first one to see the adept investigator behind the goofball who’d never grown past frat boy. The homicide detective who lucked into solving his cases, who won out of a fluke and not skill.

The idea that Gibbs could no longer do that? Memory loss or not that had never crossed Tony’s mind.

“What?” he asked stupidly not sure how to reply to that, how to fix that.

Steve frowned as he considered Gibbs’ confession. In a way he could relate, there were times when he couldn’t see past Tony’s poker face.

But Tony had let Steve in, had let the team in as soon as they knew who he was. And even though they were all aware that Tony used his masks on a daily basis, not just when undercover, it was enough.

For him it was a defense mechanism, a way to protect himself and stay professional when he or they were in danger.

But didn’t they all have those? Steve himself defaulted to his SEAL state of mind when threatened or overcome.

They’d all accepted it, even when they couldn’t see past it.

Clearly, Gibbs wasn’t able to do the same.

“You’re too good at lying DiNozzo,” Gibbs told him and the anger was gone. Now he just sounded tired.

“What if you were seriously injured or in trouble but you were acting so that you didn’t seem weak? Bluffing? And I didn’t realize it? It could get one of us killed. Get you killed.”

Tony gaped.

Was it possible that this was all a misunderstanding? That he hadn’t been sent away because of Jenny or his own shortcomings?

But because Gibbs didn’t trust himself to read Tony?

He laughed, and cringed when it came out sharp and bitter.

“You never thought about just talking to me?” he demanded, “Asking me if I was being serious?”

Gibbs shook his head, “I shouldn’t have had to.”

“You let your pride stop you.” Steve refuted, speaking up for the first time since they’d entered the elevator. “You couldn’t read him anymore, when you were supposed to be the all-knowing leader, and you didn’t want to admit it.”

From the way Gibbs flinched, actually flinched, Steve knew he’d hit the nail on the head.

“Was any of it because of Jenny?” Tony asked, unable to meet Gibbs’ eyes anymore. But he had to know.

He couldn’t help but remember the months it had taken to get over that, the perceived guilt. The condemnation he’d seen in Gibbs’ eyes.

The only reason he hadn’t fallen apart or self-destructed had been because of the mission, he’d thrown himself in to work with reckless abandon.

And when that was over? He’d found his new team and Steve. They’d made sure he understood it hadn’t been his fault.

All in all it had taken almost a year for Tony to move on. And to find out that at least part of it wasn’t true? That Gibbs, and by extension his old team, hadn’t blamed him?

He didn’t know what to do with that.

“Part of it,” Gibbs admitted, looking like someone was pulling his teeth. “I don’t really blame you Tony. But I was grieving and I was already frustrated with you.”

Tony nodded, “So you did send me away because of Jenny,” Gibbs glared at Tony’s continued use of her first name, “But the reason you didn’t want me back was because you couldn’t understand me anymore. That about sum it up?”

This time it was Gibbs’ turn to not be able to meet his eyes.

That was answer enough.                     

“So why are you angry about me joining the Five-O task force?’ Tony demanded angrily, frustrated with the situation.

He almost preferred it the way it had been before.

Yes, he’d thought Gibbs was angry enough with him to not want to see him. But that had been straightforward, simple, and easy to be angry back at for.

Black and white.

Life was never that simple though.

“Not being able to work with you, and wanting you gone are two very different things,” Gibbs told him finally, looking like this conversation was slowly wearing him down.

Bad enough that he had to talk about emotions, but to also have it take so long was a bit too much for the taciturn MCRT leader.

Tony didn’t know what to make of that.

“We don’t have much longer,” Steve reminded them, “Before maintenance reports us.”

They could only keep the elevator stopped for so long before someone noticed and decided it was broken and they were in need of rescue.

Vance would not be happy with any of them if that occurred.

The only sign that they’d heard him was Tony’s brief nod.

“Where does this leave us?” He asked plaintively, unable to see where to go after this revelation.

Gibbs shrugged, “Does it matter? You’re leaving either way. Whether it’s because you want to or I want you to shouldn’t make a difference.”

Taking a deep breath Tony pushed down his disappointment, what had he expected after all? For Gibbs to suddenly decide he did want Tony and fight for him?

Gibbs was right, even if he had done that it wouldn’t change anything.

Tony was going back to Hawaii. This wasn’t about changing that, it was about tying up loose ends and closure.

“You’re right,” Tony admitted, offering his hand, “But let’s end this like professionals, shall we?”

Gibbs looked dubious, but shook Tony’s hand.

“It was an honor working with you, boss.” Tony said, before reaching past him to start up the elevator again.

Looking startled, it took Gibbs a second to gather his wits. “You too, DiNozzo.”

 

 

* * *

_“If a fellow isn’t thankful for what he’s got, he isn’t likely to be thankful for what he’s going to get.”_

_— Frank W. Clark_

* * *

 

“They’ve been gone a long time.” Tim fretted, taking his turn at pacing as they waited for the three more experienced investigators to return.

Ziva rolled her eyes, “They have much to work out, yes?”

Frustrated Tim threw his hands up in the air, “But does it have to take so long?”

Ziva’s raised eyebrow was answer enough.

Tim grumbled, but stopped his pacing to lean against her desk. As he settled he made sure to keep the elevator in his line of sight.

He hated waiting and he hated it even more when he didn’t know what was going on. This wasn’t a case and he couldn’t listen in with the coms.

It was driving him to distraction.

The idea of Tony leaving for good, of them getting a new senior field agent? It didn’t compute.

“What do you think will happen if he really leaves?” Tim asked aloud, trying to figure out what was going on behind Ziva’s unreadable face.

Ziva considered the question, watching her knife as she flipped it into the air and caught it again.

“It can only happen two ways I think. One, we get a new SFA and we keep our current positions. Or two, you become SFA and we get a new agent to train like Lee.” She told him.

McGee swallowed, “I don’t know if I’m ready to do Tony’s job for real.” He told her, remembering how much of his job had fallen to Tony’s shoulders when he’d been team leader.

Tony had been essentially being both team leader and senior field agent. He had just given Tim the illusion he’d done a senior field agents job.

“Yes you are, McGee.” Gibbs said, startling both agents.

During the conversation Tim had stopped watching the elevator. Clearly that was a mistake.

Ziva stood us, eyes on Tony. “You really are leaving then?” she asked, her voice slightly strangled.

“Yeah, Ziva, I am.” Tony told her sadly. He felt the worst about leaving her behind.

It had taken months upon years to teach Ziva what it meant to trust a team. How to trust a team with her back and to live up to their trust in her.

But over the last year Tony had come to realize that the DC team pretended to have that kind of trust. Played at being a family and a team.

The Hawaii team was the real thing.

And Tony wouldn’t give it up for anything.

She nodded, accepting his decision but not looking to happy about it.

On the other hand McGee was still stuck on the part about him taking over as senior field agent.

“Me?” he squeaked.

Tony glanced at him, immediately knowing what was going through his head when he saw his face.

“You’ll do fine Tim. And if you need help asked the other Senior Field Agents, they all owe me a favor or two.”

That seemed to comfort him a bit, but he still looked like he’d been thrown into the deep end without a raft.

“When are you going back?” Ziva asked, moving to stand beside the ever stoic Gibbs.

Steve looked up from where he’d been setting things up on his phone, “We have a flight out this afternoon.”

Even Tony looked a bit surprised to hear about that, “Steve?”

“Danny needs us on the case they’re working,” he told him cryptically, “I just finished texting him, the governor made sure we got seats on the flight.”

Tony frowned, “They all okay?” he asked.

Steve nodded, “Kono’s still in limbo but other than that they’re all good.”

“Alright, if we’re leaving so soon we need to run some errands.” Tony told him, glancing at his watch.

The DC team exchanged glances, “What can we do to help?” Gibbs asked.

Tony grinned, “Well, if you’re offering…”

 

 

 

 

* * *

__“There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle.”_ _

  
____— Albert Einstein_ _ _ _

* * *

 

“You have to let go now Abby.” Tony groaned, his ribs were going to crack if Abby kept up with her monster hug.

She pouted, “You were supposed to be here longer! We were going to get dinner and I was going to tell more embarrassing stories to Steve!”

Tim stepped up, carefully disentangling the forensic scientist from Tony and allowing her to cling on to him instead.

Saved, Tony pressed a hand to his heart and dramatically gasped for breath.

In retaliation Abby aimed a kick at his shin, pulled back just in time by McGee.

“Thanks Probie,” Tony said, winking at him.

Steve rolled his eyes, waiting somewhat impatiently.

There was a case calling his name, and it always made him nervous when his team was without him.

What if something happened and he was across the country?

Sensing Steve’s tension, Tony sent him a look. Silently telling him to chill, because this wouldn’t slow them down.

They still had plenty of time to make their flight and even Steve couldn’t glare the pilots into going faster.

Steve sighed, but settled down.

The next to grab Tony in a hug was Ziva. It was brief, but comforting. She slapped his cheek lightly as they parted, “Stay out of trouble.”

Tony grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “I’ll try.”

She nodded, and stepped back. Ducky was next, pulling Tony into a much softer hug.

Steve couldn’t hear what the doctor told Tony, but whatever it was made him turn bright red.

“Why Ducky! What would your mother say?” Tony teased.

Ducky just smiled and turned to wink at Steve.

The SEAL blinked at him.

The goodbyes continued along the same vein, with hugs and parting jibes at each other.

Until just Gibbs was left.

Tony offered his hand, for the first time since Jenny he understood exactly where they stood. They were parting, yes, but amicably.

And that was more than he’d dared to hope for.

Gibbs gabbed his hand but instead of shaking it, pulled him into a hug.

Tony’s eyes bugged out.

The surrounding group snickered at the sight.

“Cat got your tongue, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked as they both pulled away.

Tony’s eyes were suspiciously wet. “Never.”

He glanced behind him to see Steve waiting there. Waiting for him.

“Come visit sometime! Especially you Abs.” He called, waving at the group as he walked backwards towards Steve.

Abby nodded vigorously through her tears as everyone else waved.

Turning to walk normal as he drew up beside Steve, Tony glanced at him.

“What’s the case about?”

Steve eagerly jumped into it, lining it out for him.

 

Business as usual.

* * *

_"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."_   
__-Winston Churchill_ _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!
> 
> There we go, the end of this series! I'm sad to see it go. As of now the series is complete, i may come back and write more someday. Maybe some one-shots about the Hawaii team? or Abby visiting? Can't make any promises though, I've bled my NCIS/Hawaii Five-O muse dry for now. 
> 
> This was easily the most ambitious writing I've tackled and finished.  
> Thanks for all the support! Couldn't have finished this behemoth without you!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's chapter one. As of now I expect there to be 3 chapters in all, that may change later though. 
> 
> Now for those who remember from part 2, i tried to put in something from each scenario that everyone liked. Tony agreed to join 5-O straight away, but he still went back to D.C. for a brief trip and closure as the DC team coming to Hawaii has been done before. I've never read one where Steve followed Tony back to D.C. Also for those who wanted Tony to have his own team, so he could be Steve's equal, i tried to make it so he would be. That's why he's going to be a liaison for 5-O that will take charge in cases dealing with the Navy. I felt it put him on more level footing with Steve.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
